sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mari Devon
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 1981–present | birthname = | other names = Jane Alan | credits = Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure Tri as Togemon Digimon Tamers as Renamon Batman: The Animated Series as Summer Gleason }} Mari Devon (born 1960) is an American voice actress. She is best known as the voice of Togemon from Digimon Adventure, Renamon from Digimon Tamers, Tammy Nobi from Doraemon 2005, Haruka Urashima from the Love Hina series, Yayoi Matsunaga from Nightwalker, Maria Tachibana from Sakura Wars, and Tokimi from Tenchi Muyo Ryo Oki. Devon has reprised her role as Togemon in Digimon Adventure Tri, and Tammy in Stand by Me Doraemon. Filmography Animation * Batman: The Animated Series – Summer Gleason * Carmen Sandiego: Word Detective – Carmen Sandiego * Carmen Sandiego: Math Detective – Carmen Sandiego Anime * 8 Man After – Sachiko * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar – Anne, Ginger, Greta's Mother * The Adventures of Mini-Goddess – Marller * Ah My Buddha – Jotoku Kawahara * Apocalypse Zero – Ponta * Aquarian Age – The Movie – Stella Blavatsky * Babel II – Juju * Battle Athletes – Dorm Chief * Battle B-Daman – B-DaMage * The Big O – Vice-President (Ep. 17) * Blue Exorcist – Shimei's Mother (Ep. 4) * Cyborg 009 – Daphne, Rosa (Ep. 13) * Detatoko Princess – Okuchuuru * Digimon: Digital Monsters – Togemon (Adventure, Adventure 02 and Adventure tri.), Izzy's mom (Adventure 01 and 02), Arukenimon (Adventure 02), Viximon, Renamon, Kyubimon, Taomon & Sakuyamon (Tamers), Dokugumon * Dog of Flanders – Mrs. Jestas * Doraemon – Tammy * Eiken – Teacher, Nigo * El Hazard: The Wanderers – Demon God Ifurita * eX-Driver – Rei Kazuma * Fafner – Yoko Hazuma * Fight! Iczer-One – Iczer-Two * Flint the Time Detective – Jillian Gray * Fushigi Yûgi – Kai-ka's Mother * Gad Guard – Hilda F. Harmony, Linda * Gate Keepers – Mrs. Shinamura * Gate Keepers 21 – Saemi Ikeda * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Victoria * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Seymour * Gundress – Alissa Takakura * Gurren Lagann – Cybela * Howl's Moving Castle – Honey * Hunter × Hunter 2011 series – Woman at Agency (Ep. 30) * Kyo Kara Maoh! – Sharon * Love Hina/OVA (Again) – Haruka Urashima – select Extras, Credits, page to "Featuring the Voices Of" * Magic Knight Rayearth – Presea, Sierra * Mars Daybreak – Anna Grace * Mirage of Blaze – Yuiko * Mouse – Scientist, Woof's boss, Rin Nyan * Mobile Suit Gundam – The Movie Trilogy – Kamaria Ray * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory – Mora Bascht * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 – Leahlee Edaberry * Moldiver – Agent Brooke * Naruto – Katsuyu * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan- Kagibiri Onna * Nightwalker – Kasumi, Shinji, Yayoi Matsunaga * Noozles – Kelly Brown, Olivia * Paradise Kiss – Isabella * Petite Cossette – Zenshinni of Shakado * Rave Master – Lasage * Rurouni Kenshin – Takani Megumi * Saiyuki Reload – Dr. Huang * Sakura Wars: The Movie – Maria Tachibana * Scrapped Princess – Queen Elmyr * Shinzo – Queen Bee-Ing, Pixie Kadrian * Space Adventure Cobra – Catherine * Stellvia – Najima Gabourg * Teknoman – Maggie * Tenchi Muyo! – Tokimi; Z's Mother (OVA 3) * Twelve Kingdoms – Kaiko; Ritsuko Nakajima * Vandread – Gascogne/Gasco Rheingau * Windaria – Marie Movies * A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Great Escape - American Woman * ''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero - Summer Gleeson * Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers - Renamon, Kyubimon, Taomon * Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon - Renamon, Sakuyamon * Digimon Adventure tri. – Togemon * Gundress - Alisa Takakura * Howl's Moving Castle - Honey * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Leahlee Edaberry, Leah Mariba * Sakura Wars The Movie - Maria Tachibana * Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie - Catherine Flower * Stand By Me Doraemon - Tammy (Tamako Nobi) Other *''Adventures in Voice Acting'' *''Suikoden V'' – Haswar (uncredited) References External links * * Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses